


半句再见1

by Psehunjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psehunjeno/pseuds/Psehunjeno
Relationships: Nojun
Kudos: 1





	半句再见1

▹诺俊  
▹性转  
▹xxj文笔  
▹瞎写的，别骂（有人看就接着写  
▹题目暂定“半句再见”

*falling in love 

黄仁珺闷闷的有自己的精神世界，平时只爱追追星、刷博和熬夜。

话不多，偶尔在微博里发发她拍的各种照片。舞蹈系的女生长得自然不会太差，所以学校里不少人都眼熟她。

各种私信评论一堆但她都很少回，到也不是什么太高冷，就是没遇到想回的人。

你能信麽？黄仁珺这种连消息都不爱回的人竟然主动了一次 。

第一次给别人评论也是一个熬夜的晚上，原因？发博的人长得对她胃口，对，就这么简单。

黄仁珺可是百分之百的颜控，那时候真的是一时冲动暂时放下了自己的“高冷人设”。

不过她不会想到因为这一个评论为开始，有了后来那么多年的故事。

15年大二的暑假，黄仁珺比其他同学晚开学了一个多月升入大三，她得了腮腺瘤。

她妈吓唬她“还不是因为天天抱个手机熬夜！”医生只说大多数的病都跟心情挂钩的。

黄仁珺是内向的，她甚至从来不会轻易向别人透漏自己的心情。她不爱说，她觉得别人不懂她，她也不想费时间，去懂那些她一看就不会提起兴趣的人。

所以她追星，在自己的世界里寻找自己懂的快乐。

因为不爱交流生出来的病也是够有意思的？好在病不是特别严重，把那个小瘤子取出来就行，但是她的右颌骨下面还是因为手术留了一条小小的疤。

刚做完手术的黄仁珺右脸都动不利索，她觉得自己像个面瘫，脸是肿的吃饭也不方便。但她还是休息了一个月就返校了，她可不想因为差课太多在去重休一年！

回学校的时候天天带个口罩也不能化妆，黄仁珺觉得这真是她颜值最低谷的时候了，但她没想到的是在她觉得自己最丑的时候开始了初恋。

第一次遇到李帝努是她刚做完手术，回学校参加的那个鉴定考试，她一眼就认出了这个自己第一次主动评论过的人，其实现在想想那是个特别中二的微博…

李帝努： 你每天这么晚熬夜打游戏、刷博、看剧，是不是因为没有人陪你早睡（附了一张故作深沉的皱眉自拍）

7xkxkck ： 是(kkk)

第一次看见李帝努真人的时候黄仁珺有些惊了，她觉得他的自拍照根本照不出他本人的十分之一。

他看起来真的好高，是比例的原因麽？黄仁珺也不算矮了，但他看起来比她还要高一头的样子，都快一米九了吧？鼻子好挺难道是混血麽？脸又为什么那么小…

黄仁珺虽是颜狗但她很挑剔，李帝努真的算的上她眼里的帅哥了。

黄仁珺从小到大没主动过，他连自己的评论都没回，她也没想着有下文。

黄仁珺没想到接着考完试，竟然又在校餐厅偶遇了他，连着偶遇李帝努两次的黄仁珺觉得是缘分了，自己不应该在闷了，直接微博私信了他，但是这个黄仁珺鼓起勇气发的私信，直接在李帝努的消息里扔了一周多。

李帝努也不是故意不回私信，是因为他的私信真的太多了，那么多小女孩向他表白喜欢他，他也不好奇也不回复，不冷不热的像是个性冷淡的人…

李帝努是体育系篮球班的班长，长了那么一张帅的脸，一米八几的大个子，打篮球在学校也是叫的上名的，私信程度可想而知… 

一周多过去了，他在那么多私信里竟然注意到了黄仁珺的私信。

到不是因为别的，快中间考了班里有团体舞蹈考试，他是班长要负责搞的，但一个大体育生真是不知道从何下手，不过真是想什么来什么，黄仁珺的微博简介上写着“舞蹈系”几个字让李帝努看到了希望。

一个星期都没回消息，怕是不会回了吧，自己觉着和李帝努挺有缘呢黄仁珺想，难得有入她眼的人。

结果在她快放弃的时候，李帝努回了她的私信，黄仁珺看见消息栏里那个红色的1的时候，差点没把手机扔出去…

7xkxkck ： 我今天看到你了，两次

（一周后）

李帝努 ：是麽？

7xkxkck ：……

李帝努 ：其实… 虽然还不熟，但是我能问你一点问题麽？

7xkxkck ：你说，我在听

然后李帝努也没有拐弯抹角直接说了舞蹈的事，黄仁珺也专业的给他提了点自己的建议。

李帝努 ：觉得文字有点说不清楚，方便加你微信麽？

7xkxkck ：我不玩微信…

李帝努 ：现在还有人不玩微信麽？？那手机号？？

7xkxkck ：你叫声姐姐听？？

李帝努的“姐姐”还没发过来，黄仁珺就没骨气的把手机号已经发了过去，哪还有什么高冷可言，她可太吃李帝努这张脸了，她很肤浅的… 

结果李帝努直接电话打过来把人约出去吃饭了。

李帝努发誓把人约出来是想问舞蹈要怎么排的。

当他看着穿着一身蓝色长款风衣、扎着马尾吊辫、条顺盘亮的黄仁珺的时候直接忘了自己来的目的了。

吃饭得时候扯了些有的没的，“怎么戴着口罩？怎么生病了？身体好了麽？”结果根本没提舞蹈的事。

吃完了饭也没直接回宿舍，竟然还拉着人家在操场散起了步，探出了黄仁珺是单身。

送人回去的时候竟然直接就跟黄仁珺说“交往吧。”

黄仁珺一脸懵“这么快麽？”

李帝努也是要面子的人，又有点直男看不出小女生的心思，“你要不想就算了…”

黄人珺无语…“也不是不想在一起啦…慢慢来吧…”黄仁珺还是喜欢循序渐进的恋爱。

李帝努又不深沉了，不拒绝就是有机会，高兴的约着人周五出去看电影。

周五去的并不是电影院，是李帝努班里同学新开的情侣影屋，他说来给同学捧捧场，但也只有他自己知道到底是因为什么。

黄仁珺喜欢恐怖片，虽然胆子不大但她还是喜欢，她随便选了一个新上的鬼片，两个人就开始看了起来。

情侣影屋顾名思义，屋子里只有他们两个人。

俩人在只能勉强坐两个人的沙发上，被迫挨的很近，两个身子都快贴在一起了，前面的投影仪放着电影，可两个人的心思似乎都没太放在电影上。

黄仁珺感觉到了李帝努的手臂放到她身后的沙发背上，像要环住她但又没碰到的样子，黄仁珺僵直的挺着身子想舒服的靠着又不好意思靠上去。

电影并没给他们太多尴尬的反应时间，明明是恐怖片怕人的情景没有先出来，羞羞的场面到是先出来了。

黄仁珺还没来的急低头，李帝努的手就伸了过来拉下她的口罩，头直接侧过来直接吻上了她的唇。

黄仁珺被吓得不敢动，李帝努看她没有拒绝舌头直接伸进她嘴搅动着吮吸着她。

俩人还没来的及好好感受这个吻，就被屋外突然下起来的的雨打断了，黄仁珺被雨声拉回了意识。

李帝努忽然停了下来低头快速的滑动着手机，黄仁珺还因为刚才的吻楞在那里。

李帝努像是找到了什么举着手机说“外面下雨了回学校也不太方便，要不我们出去吧。”

他根本没给黄仁珺拒绝的机会，黄仁珺就楞楞的被人塞上了出租车带出去了。

原来李帝努找到的东西是他定的一个比回学校还要远的酒店…（kk）

黄仁珺跟李帝努睡了，呃… 不过就是单纯的睡觉，别的没成。

淋过雨的两人进了酒店，李帝努让黄仁珺先去洗个热水澡，洗完澡以后她又重新穿好衣服躺在床上刷微博，她怕是真的来睡觉的… 

李帝努出来的时候黄仁珺抬头看了他一眼，结果吓的直接把头埋进被子里，他竟然没穿衣服！！浴巾也没裹！！两腿中间那么大的东西？？我靠第一次见长的好吓人！！

她还在想自己该怎么办的时候，李帝努也没扭捏直接掀开被子压上了她，续上了在电影院那个吻。

黄仁珺也没空惊讶了整个人被亲软了，这次不是李帝努的舌头一个人乱搅了，黄仁珺迷糊的伸出自己的小舌头生涩的回应着李帝努，两个人的舌头的互相纠缠着交换着津液。

李帝努惊了…竟然得到了回应，大手立马猴急扒人家衣服，李帝努往上扒黄仁珺往下拉、李帝努往下扒黄仁珺往上拽，反反复复的李帝努跟扯小鸡子一样与黄仁珺拉扯。

两人嘴上到是没停，但衣服愣是没脱下来。好一会李帝努忽然停下动作，刷的一下从黄仁珺身上翻了下来，躺在床上大口的喘着粗气，两腿中间的东西顶的大老高。

黄仁珺小心翼翼的看看李帝努，他伸起手摸摸她的头温柔的说“没事是我心急了，忽然想到你刚做完手术我怕扯着你，不做也没关系，我淡定一下。”

黄仁珺看了看他直挺挺顶的大老高的东西心又软了，她不知道哪来的勇气小手碰碰他的胳膊，“你很难受麽…我怕疼…那你慢点…”

单纯的小羊主动要入虎口，在忍那李帝努真算不上男的了，李帝努有点暗下去的眼眸瞬间又亮了起来，飞快的重新压上她吻上了她刚说完话的小嘴。

此刻的李帝努像个没经过情事的毛头小子，用自己最快的速度脱下了黄仁珺的衣服，自己跪在她被打开的双腿中间，手里滑动着自己涨的不能再涨的硬物，看见那个小的不能再小的洞，终于懂了黄仁珺刚才为什么挣扎的那么厉害了。

他又吻了吻黄仁珺的脸蛋“宝宝，我会慢一点的。”他温柔的安慰她。

李帝努g头刚碰上黄仁珺的小洞边缘，她就下意识的疼的叫出了声，“那么大的东西… 能放进她的身体里麽…”黄仁珺这么担心的想着。

其实李帝努经验并不多… 直接开干… 除了接吻连前戏都没太做，对方又是个雏儿… 结果两人折腾了半天楞是没进去。

李帝努折腾的都快软下来了“宝宝你那里太小了，我进不去…” 

结果李帝努还是自己在浴室解决了… 第一次买可乐就这么虚无的结束了。 

李帝努还是耐心的抱黄仁珺一起去浴室清洗，终于收拾完一切两个人躺在了双人大床上。

李帝努从背后抱住黄仁珺，虽然没做完黄仁珺底下还是被顶的很痛。

李帝努亲了亲黄仁珺的后颈说“宝宝很疼么，要是疼我们最近就先不做了，反正你以后都是我的了，不急。”

信他个大头鬼… 是谁传出来李帝努性冷淡的！？亲爱的小姐妹们男生都是狼啊！！

黄仁珺笑了笑没说话，心里想着“什么时候我就是你的了？我可还没答应呢。”

然后又低头看看俩人赤裸的状态，哎… 

一切都没按着黄仁珺想要的顺序来。

然后没办法似的用自己的小手附上李帝努环在她身上的大手。

两个互相看对眼的人陷入爱情还需要什么顺序呢。


End file.
